


Hiding the Truth

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Clothing Kink, Coming Out, Denial, Dubious Consent, Gay, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Homophobia, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepovers, Teasing, Third Wheels, Wet Dream, Worry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Yosuke decides to stay at Yu's for the night however things take a weird turn.





	1. Chapter 1

Yosuke looked over at his silver haired friend who was sitting quite comfortably in his room studying as usual. It was late at night and Yosuke had made the decision to stay round Yu’s instead of going back to his late at night but there was one mistake that Yosuke forgot to consider and that was a change of clothes. He couldn’t go all the way back to his house at this time of night and they had school tomorrow but the thought of going in yesterday’s clothes was just not appealing. “Are you okay” Yu asked picking up the worry on Yosuke’s face. Yosuke let out a sigh. “Yeah I just realised that I didn’t bring any spare clothes with me” Yosuke explained and Yu just nodded in understanding. “Well you can just borrow some of mine for tomorrow. We are about the same size anyway.” Yu said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Yosuke stuttered “Are you sure? I mean I could always just well use these again” Yosuke said looking down uncomfortable at his uniform but Yu shock his head. “Don’t worry about it. I have plenty of uniforms” Yosuke thanked him and got settled on the couch where he was sleeping tonight. “I think that’s enough studying for one night” Yu stretched out his arms and started putting his books away. Yosuke sighed as he realised he forgot his pyjamas as well but he couldn’t ask Yu for another favour. Whist Yu was distracted Yosuke stripped off everything and grabbed the blanket covering the rest of his body with it. Yu then began searching his draws pulling out his own night clothes. Yosuke could only watch in stunned silence as Yu slipped of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, letting them fall to the floor. Yosuke could make out every little detail of Yu’s torso. Yu’s body was like a piece of art that Yosuke loved to admire. He couldn’t deny the fact that he had snuck glances at his partner whenever they had to change for PE or when they went swimming. Any opportunity was good enough. “Night” Yu called and before Yosuke knew it Yu was dressed for bed. “Night Partner” Yosuke quickly answered hiding under the covers hoping Yu didn’t notice his blush.

Yu sighed getting into his futon as he turned off the light.  He couldn’t believe that Yosuke was this close to him yet so far away. It was kind of a miracle that Yosuke agreed to come over as often as he did. Though Yu was definitely not complaining about that fact. He watched as Yosuke tossed and turned on the couch and Yu couldn’t help but grin at the thought that Yosuke was only in his boxers right now. Of course Yosuke hadn’t said anything but it was obvious he had forgotten to bring any item of clothing and that thought was just hot especially since it meant Yosuke was wearing less clothes right now. Yu breathed heavily as he felt his dick respond to his growing thoughts, cursing himself for allowing himself to get this far. There was not much he could do about it now anyway. Even if Yosuke was a heavy sleeper did he really want to risk getting caught doing something so risky. Yu decided to at least get up and get a drink. He felt weak but managed to walk over to the table to retrieve the drink. He then looked over to a sleeping Yosuke. It was amazing how quickly he could get to sleep. Yu suddenly had a crazy idea. He leant down so his face was so close to Yosuke’s that he could feel Yosuke breathe reach his cheek. He then leant down and pressed a gentle kiss upon Yosuke lips. They tasted nice and soft, more amazing than Yu imagined. No he had to stop. If he carried on he didn’t know what else he may do in this horny state he had got himself into and his friendship with Yosuke was too much to risk. He got up and looked down at Yosuke who tossed slightly, with his lips parted “….” Yu turned his head at the sound. “Yosuke?” he asked more like a question.  “Yuuu” Yosuke moaned tossing once more. Yu couldn’t believe his ears. Was Yosuke really calling out his name as he slept? Yu risked it. He tugged at the blanket, lifting it up to see well Yosuke, almost naked and growing hard. Yu had to bite down a moan as he took in the sight. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t but an opportunity like this didn’t come up that often. Yu knelt down once more, pressing his hand lightly against Yosuke’s member. This caused another groan from the sleeping boy and Yu felt a little braver. He first started with small movements to build up the tension, glad that Yosuke seemed to be sleeping through it. The room was soon filled with the erotic sounds of Yosuke and that in itself was making Yu harder. He hoped that nobody else could hear this sounds especially Nanako who was too innocent to know this. He groaned as he began moving his hand faster and harder as Yosuke began to thrust into his hand. “Yuuu please” Yosuke muttered in his sleep and that was all the invitation he needed as he began to mouth the thin fabric that was covering his member. He was even more impressed when he felt Yosuke jolt into him harder. Soon enough he felt the liquid spread across Yosuke boxers as he groaned loudly. It was at that moment he realised what he had done and raced back into his bed, heart pounding and dick throbbing. Why had he got carried away?

Yosuke groaned as he woke up. He instantly felt guilty as he woke up remembering the kind of dream he had. He quickly looked over to Yu who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He let out a sigh. That dream had been too realistic, too good. It had started innocently enough but out of nowhere Yu had appeared and started doing things to him. Things Yosuke has enjoyed very much. That’s when a sudden thought came to him. He pulled back the blanket and shit. He had totally creamed his pants whilst sleeping on his best friends couch. There was no way he could explain this to Yu. Getting up, he quickly darted to the bathroom to try and sort himself out at least.

Yu watched as Yosuke quickly darted out his room. It seemed like Yosuke wasn’t suspicious at least just embarrassed. Yu felt a mix of guilt and relief. At least whilst Yosuke was out of the room he could sort his own problem out but he had to be quick. He grabbed a bunch of tissues from under his bed, pulling his bottoms and boxers off and began quickly pumping his own growing member. It didn’t take long as he imagined Yosuke sleeping peacefully calling out his name. Just his face, His expression, his voice. It was all too much as Yu relieved himself into the tissues then shoving them under the bed before Yosuke could come back. He was glad he did as just after he finished Yosuke entered the room again. This time naked and holding his boxers in his hands. Yu decided he had done enough for tonight and managed to tear his eyes away. Coming out of his post organism, he realised how tired he felt. He would have to deal with guilt tomorrow for now he really needed some sleep.

Yosuke lay awake staring out the window. How was he supposed to face Yu tomorrow? He wouldn’t even be able to explain why he slept naked.  He lay there for what seemed like hours as he listened to the sound of Yu’s soft snoring. At least someone was having a nice sleep. Yosuke was more worried that if he went to sleep that he may have another dream like that and that thought scared him awake. He finally managed to lull himself to sleep not ready to face the consequences of tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

This was actually meant to be a basic one-shot but has ended up somehow becoming a mini series. I didn't intend it that way but here we are XD I'm still working on my other ongoing story and another one shot so hopefully they shall be out soon but Uni is making it harder to write :'( but i shall do it eventually! 


	2. Hiding the truth

 

Yosuke woke up from his deep slumber to find Yu wasn’t in bed and ha left a spare uniform out for him. Man was Yu considerate but he had a bigger problem. Due to the events of last night that he definitely didn’t want to be reminded off he no longer had any clean boxers. He looked over reluctantly to Yu's cupboard. It would be wrong but at the same time he didn’t have much choice. He sighed as he walked over to Yu dressers and pulled out a random pair of boxers. Yu surely wouldn’t mind him borrowing some right? “Yosuke are you up” Yu’s voice echoed through the door making Yosuke jump. “ Yeah ummmm hold on” deciding there was no more he could do, he grabbed the clothes and pulled everything on, not even thinking about it.  


Yu still felt guilty about what had happened last night so decided to get up earlier and give Yosuke and himself some space. Clearly these feelings of his were getting out of hand and he didn’t even want to think what it would be like losing Yosuke. He watched as Yosuke hesitantly leave the bedroom. He was ready for the awkwardness. “are you okay?” Yu asked watching Yosuke’s movements. Yosuke nodded quickly “yeah I’m fine come on let’s go or we are going to be late” Yosuke quickly headed to the front door before Yu could even grab his coat. Hopefully he was just embarrassed about last night and nothing else.

  
Yosuke was glad when they finally got to school. He had no idea how to approach Yu even though he was his best friend. He sighed. For the longest time he had managed to keep his feelings inside with nothing more than wishful jokes surely Yu wouldn’t expect anything more. Then again Yu was a smart guy. The day felt like lasted forever as Yosuke found himself drifting off in lessons and staring at the back of the silver head in front of him. “Yosuke!!!” Yosuke snapped out of it looking up to find Chie and Yukiko standing over him. “Geez where you sleeping this entire time” Chie moaned, hands on hips. “I was just napping gee” Yosuke stretched out and noticed the empty seat in front of him. “ where’s Yu?” he asked curiously. Chie just sighed once more. “ He has basketball today. He headed down with Kou and the others” Yukiko explained. Of course Yu always did have something on. “Well we are off I wanna grab some steak” Chie groaned as she and Yukiko headed off leaving Yosuke to lean on his desk. That’s when out the corner of his eye he spotted Yu jump an score a point. Yosuke walked up to the window noticing him hi five Kou and the other members. Yu always was popular and almost good at everything. No wonder he had everyone after him even Yosuke. Everywhere he went filled him with memories of Yu. Even now the uniform he was wearing smelt like Yu. Yosuke liked the sleeve up to his nose and took in the smell. It was always comforting. Every part of his body was touching a place where Yu had touched beforehand. Yosuke groaned as he became aware of his new problem. What if Yu has had a boner in these pants before. The blood was all rushing south now and Yosuke could feel his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment . he shouldn’t be thinking about these things at school yet he couldn’t help himself not when he was wearing his crushes clothes and Yu was in that basketball outfit that looked so good on him. Yosuke felt himself to weak at the thought of them two in the changing rooms together. Yu stripping off slowly revealing the sweat drip down his body. Yosuke would lean in an Yu would push him against the lockers and kiss him gently before touching every other part of him.

  
Yosuke shook his head trying to remove the thought from his brain. He so desperately wanted to relieve himself right now but he couldn’t not at school of all places but it was getting unbearable. If he was going to do this at school he could at least head to the toilets. Yosuke we t to leave the classroom only to e greeted by the face of one of the third year students. “oh my god are you kidding! You got a boner at school that’s the funniest thing I have ever seen” The third year laughed hysterically whilst Yosuke tried to use the bulge in his pants not that it did any good. “ so whose the unlucky girl hey” The third year taunted. “its none of your business” Yosuke went to walk past her but the girl stopped right in front of him. “ I know who you are! Your Yosuke Hanamura. The June’s boy” she gave him a menacing glance. “Tell you want go on a date with me and I won’t spread your little secret here. I bet your crush wouldn’t like to hear about this” Yosuke sighed knowing Yu he would be pretty understanding saying it happens to everyone. Still it didn’t mean that he wanted Yu to find out. “ Fine I’ll go on a date with you” At least it may distract him from these annoying feelings. It might even be a good thing. The girl grinned pulling out a piece of paper. “The names Hisako Osaka. This is my number I’ll be in touch” with that Hisako grinned leaving Yosuke alone once more. What had he got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke still can't admit the truth to each other and Yosuke's date with Hisako is coming up.

Yosuke returned Yu’s uniform the next day, freshly washed but minus the boxers. It would be weird if he just handed them over and that would be admitting he took some of Yu's and that was just awkward. Yu had returned the gesture but with Yosuke boxers on the top which Yosuke snatched and threw into his bag. “You left them on the floor so I thought they may need washing too” Yu explained but Yosuke was in a state of panic. Yu must have seen the stains right and well he still washed them. Did he not have questions? “I got to go basketball now maybe we can catch up later” Yu asked. “ Ah sorry partner I got to go work so I won’t be out later thanks though” Yosuke quickly darted out the classroom, heart pounding. These damn feelings were driving him crazy.

  
“Yu it’s not like you to miss a pass or a shot for that matter” Kou had pulled Yu after practice to have a talk but Yu could tell Kou knew something was up. There was no use hiding it. He could hide his expression but his performance was a different matter. “I just get the feeling Yosuke is avoiding me lately and I don’t know what to do” Yu sighed and to his surprise Kou laughed. “ sorry I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just you always seem to have an answer for everything. It’s weird you asking for advice but I’m happy to help” Kou grinned patting his back. “Have you asked him?” Kou said and Yu shook his head. “I don’t usually listen to rumours and all but maybe it would make sense in this context” Kou said looking thoughtfully at the sky. “What do you mean?” Yu asked. He hadn’t heard any event rumours. “well the third years were talking in the corridor and saying Hisako Osaka has a new victim. That he was a second year with blonde hair. They might have been talking about Yosuke but I wouldn’t take it to heart maybe he doesn’t want people to know. I mean Hisako does have a bit of reputation” Yu looked up at Kou. Was he suggesting that the reason that Yosuke had been so distant was because of a crush. Yu instantly shook his head “ if it was a girl he would tell me “ Yu insisted but there was some doubt mixed in there. “I don’t know but if it is true would earn Yosuke. Hisako sleeps around alot” Kou then grabbed his stuff. “ I’ll see you later anyway I got to go and meet Daisuke” Kou waved goodbye leaving Yu alone with his thoughts. Could it really be possible that Yosuke got himself a date. Jealously filled within him. He was the one who listened, understood and helped Yosuke in his times of need there was no way he was going to let some girl take him away.

  
The day had finally come. Yosuke was somehow not looking forward to the supposed date with Hisako. Thankfully it seemed like nobody else knew about it since the team hadn’t constantly teased him about it. He had dressed In only casual clothes like his red jeans and white top. He didn’t want to put effort in and have Hisako think he liked her. He sighed as his phone vibrated with details of where to meet Hisako. Thankfully she lived in Okina so hopefully they wouldn’t bump into anyone Yosuke knew.

  
The walk to the train station was not to long and the train to Okina took no time at all. Yosuke was soon stood In the middle of Okina waiting for Hisako to arrive. Soon enough Hisako arrive dressed in a sexy red dress smirking as she approached. She looked way older than a student no wonder people were fooled by her. “Like what you see” she teased winking. “ you just look older that’s all. Let’s get this over with where do you wanna go first?” Yosuke asked. Hisako looked around as if in awe. “hmm let’s go here”

  
After what seemed like hours of being dragged around clothes shops and other random shops Hisako finally sat down to eat. “sooo whose is this person your so in love with?” Hisako grinned. I don’t wanna talk about it” Yosuke sighed leaning on the coffee table they sat on. “Is that because it’s Yu Narukami that sweet Kohai of yours” Hisako grinned. “ You know I do my research and I can just tell by the way you look at him. No wonder you don’t want anyone to know. I mean people knowing the son of June’s is gay it would be a scandal wouldn’t it” Yosuke felt panic fill up inside him. What exactly was Hisako planning? “But come and have some fun with me and I won’t tell a soul.” Hisako licked her lips and smiled seductively. She wasn’t asking what Yosuke thought she was asking right. “you want to have sex with me!!!” Yosuke blurted out regretting it instantly. Hisako just laughed. “What else would I be asking” Yosuke gulped. The only person he had ever thought about having sex with was Yu and here was some random girl offering herself up. “come on I know the perfect place” Hisako finished eating her cake and grabbed her bags. Yosuke could only follow her filled with nerves. He didn’t want everyone to know his secrets for Yu especially Yu but at the same time he didn’t want to have sex with Hisako either. “once you see the wonders of my body you’ll be all over me” she smirked leading Yosuke to a nearby hotel.

  
Yu hit the nearby wall in anger. He didn’t want to even admit what was happening before his eyes. The idea of Yosuke and Hisako in bed together. He didn’t even want to imagine it. Why of all people did it have to be her. If it was a member of the investigation team he may have found some strength to be happy for them but not Hisako. But what could he do know? They had already headed into the hotel. After a couple of minutes of anger and debating he decided to text Yosuke. “hey I need some help will you meet me in okina in a bit” Yu didn’t knowing it was going to work but it was better than standing here doing nothing. To his surprise Yosuke responded pretty quickly. “Sure I’m in Okina at the moment just give me a few minutes and ill meet you at the station” Yu smiled a bit of relief. He knew that soon enough he was going to have to admit his feeling before Hisako took him away. Maybe today was that day.

* * *

Aaa sorry this has taken so long to write. I have been typing it up on my tablet so it takes alot longer and there's so many mistakes I need to correct in the last chapter which was a bit rushed but I hope you still enjoy it 😊

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Yosuke and Hisako date and how well does Yu take it.

“Aaaa this is perfect” Hisako fell on the bed, kicking her boots off. The hotel room definitely gave off the impression of being a tacky love hotel. It was filled with bright pink love hearts on every piece of furniture. Yosuke couldn’t help but feel disgusted by the sight. Hisako didn’t see to care in the slightest as she rolled around. “so let’s get this show on the road Huh” Hisako smirked lifting her dress slightly as if to tease Yosuke. Yosuke gulped but more in nervousness not excitement. He walked over the bed and leant over to Hisako to start unzipping her dress. She moaned In encouragement but Yosuke couldn’t even think straight. What if he did this to Yu? What would Yu look like if he was stripping. The dress slipped off Hisako quite easily leaving her exposed. “come on then” Hisako grinned nipping at Yosuke’s neck. No this was wrong. This didn’t feel right. Yosuke knew deep down he wanted to be with Yu. It would only feel right if it was Yu. It was no longer a matter of sexualities or gender roles. It was his feelings for Yu and he couldn’t betray them. Hisako tried to kiss him but Yosuke backed away. “ I can’t ... I can’t do this anymore..” Yosuke gasped backing to the wall. Hisako laughed again. “ of course I didn’t stand a chance against him did I”. Hisako laughed hysterically. “You really love him don’t you why don’t you just tell I’m already” Hisako walked over and picked up her discarded dress. “Youll never get anywhere otherwise” At that moment Yosuke heard his phone go off. To his delight it was Yu. “its him isn’t it go on” for the first time Yosuke saw Hisakos's face drop. “Will you be okay?” he had to ask. There was the guilt that he had used Hisako to explore his feelings and that annoyed him slightly. “ I’m always alright just go and tell him how you feel before I do” Hisako grinned. Yosuke nodded before leaving the hotel to find Yu.

  
Yu felt irritated. He was usually a cool and composed guy who never let his feelings cloud his judgement however when it came to matters with Yosuke he couldn’t help but feel bias towards him. He spotted Yosuke run over to him. He didn’t look entirely pleased either had he Interrupted something. “hey sorry I was sorting out some stuff thanks for waiting partner” There it was that cheerful grin and cheeky winking. If Yu didn’t feel so betrayed right now he would have amended the time to admire how beautiful Yosuke looked when he did that. The way it made his heart flutter. “is it true?” The words came out more bitter than Yu expected. Yosuke must have noticed it too because he looked panicked. “ What...What you mean partner” he asked but the nerves were clearly written over his face. Yosuke didn’t have quite the talent for hiding his feelings as Yu did. “Rumour is that you went on a date with Hisako Osaka. I saw you go into a love hotel as well so I guess that answers my question. You could have told me though” Yu sighed wanting Yosuke to deny it as much as possible. Yosuke looked down at the floor “ errmmm... Well I did go on a date with her but it’s complicated” Something inside Yu broke. It was clear Yosuke was dating Hisako yet some part of he had so desperately hoped it wasn’t true. “Why her of all people? You know what they say about her right?” Yu could feel his composure slip away bit by bit. He knew he should walk away. Talk to Yosuke when he was calmer and thinking more rational but Yu couldn’t pull himself away. “ it’s nothing serious. I just had to do her a favour that’s all” Yu finally snapped pushing Yosuke against the wall. “if you want sexual favours then I’ll help you out. You don’t need to go to the likes of her. I’ll she you you how much better I am” before he could process what was going on he was pulling Yosuke towards the station toilets despite Yosuke protests.

  
Yosuke let himself be led by Yu. How Yu had come to such conclusions about him and Hisako he didn’t know but it was clear Yu was mad about it. “Yu just let me explain” Yosuke begged but Yu seemed on a mission. Yu pushed him into the disabled toilets locking the door behind him. “Bro this is stupid. Hisako isn’t even a friend she blackmailed me into a date” Yosuke tried to explain but Yu was towering over him with lustful eyes. Yosuke waited holding his breathe, waiting for Yu's next move. Yu leant against him, pushing his legs in-between Yosuke’s separating them. He then started to apply pressure to Yosuke’s member which caused him to gasp. “Ill make you feel so good you’ll keep coming back for more” Yu whispered hotly in Yosuke’s ear. Yosuke felt Yu’s breathe trickle down his ear which made him even more flustered. He should stop this before it goes any further but at the same time he so desperately wanted Yu's touch. Yosuke leant back to the wall deciding if t was Yu then it was okay besides Yu was the one he loved. Yosuke pushed his hips into Yu who seemed pleased with the outcome and began to shuffle about. Yosuke could feel more blood flowing to his dick and groaned in response. Yu took the opportunity to work his way up Yosuke t-shirt and began caressing different parts of him before stopping at his nipples before teasing them. Yosuke moaned loudly unable to hold back and Yu smirked. “ You have already grown this hard you naughty boy” Yu licked his lips. “ I bet she couldn’t make you feel this good. I’m the only one who knows everything about you even the places that you like to be touched” Yosuke groaned once more as he felt Yu twist his nipples slightly and reach down to Yosuke pants , hands hesitantly unzipping his trousers before pulling them down . Yosuke felt exposed now only In his boxers it was clear how hard he really was and just thought made him blush. Yu's hands traced over his boner several times which caused Yosuke to jerk In different directions. The sensations were starting to become even more sensitive as Yu teased him more. Yu then slipped his hands into Yosuke boxers grabbing his member and giving it a few strokes. It felt amazing. Yu’s hands were on his dick and nothing had ever compared. Yosuke could feel himself grow weak to Yu's touch as he tried to focus on his breathing. He felt Yu's hands explore his back, tracing down his spine which made Yosuke shiver with excitement as he realised that Yu intended to go further. Yu's hands were now circling around the rim of his asshole and Yosuke felt himself twitch. It was all getting too much, too good. Yosuke took one look at Yu's face and just seeing Yu look up with lustful eyes and a slight blush on his face was enough to send Yosuke over the edge and he felt himself cum in Yu's hand.

  
Yu watched as Yosuke finally let himself go, pleased that he had managed to make Yosuke feel good. “Aaaa Yuuuu” Yosuke moaned as he came and Yu felt himself go red. Yosuke was calling out his name , nobody else’s but his. Yu felt like he could come right there and then at how hot Yosuke looks right now. All hot and flustered and only half dressed. It was a sight to burn into his memories for sure. Yu waited for Yosuke to come back from his orgasm and as Yu himself began to calm down he realised what he had done. Not only had he played with Yosuke In bed, he had now jacked him off in a toilet. Classy Yu he thought to himself. But now the question was how was Yosuke going to take this. The fear spread throughout him and suddenly he felt sick. He didn’t want to hear Yosuke’s rejection of anger for that matter. He looked down at Yosuke who was readjusting himself quietly. “ umm I don’t feel so well. I’ll talk to you later”. With that Yu ran out of the toilet and grabbed the first train back to Inaba. There was no way he could face Yosuke now and he felt his heart break a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisako tries to get the two boys back on talking terms.

“I don’t know what to do. He's been ignoring me every since he found out I was on a date with you.” Yosuke sighed sipping the soda that had been put In front of him. “so tell me what exactly happened between you two” Hisako kicked her feet up on the spare chair and drank from the can whilst Yosuke explained everything that had happened that day in less detail than Hisako needed. After Yosuke finished Hisako laughed loudly. “ geez you boys can be so dumb” Yosuke responded with a confused look on his face. “Yu was jealous isn’t it obvious” Hisako sighed. “honestly you need someone to smack your heads together then you might actually understand each others feelings” Hisako chucked the can in the bin as she stood up. “why don’t you talk to him? If you don’t you will never know surely you don’t want to lose him” Yosuke groaned smashing up his soda in anger. “ I would if I could. He won’t answer my calls, texts, I even been to his house and he doesn’t answer. I don’t want to lose him but what else can I do” Yosuke bit his lip to try and hold back the tears that were starting to form. He couldn’t break down in front of Hisako of all people. “You really love him don’t you? Fine I’ll go and speak to I’ll make sure he listens to you” Hisako grinned holding he fist up. “but what if he ignores you as well” Yosuke asked and Hisako laughed once more. “Trust me I’m gonna be the one person he will want to talk to”.

  
Yu flicked through his study books not really taking any of it in. He had managed to fool Dojima Into believing that he was generally feeling ill but he knew it wouldn’t be able to keep it up forever. How long could he keep avoiding Yosuke for. “Big bro someone’s at the door” Nanako called. Thankfully Dojima was working late so it was just him and Nanako were in. “ If it’s Yosuke I’m busy” Yu called back. “ummm it’s a strange women” Nanako replied. Yu quickly rushed down to see Hisako Osaka in the doorway. “Hey Yuuuu! It’s me. I came to have a talk with you “ she said cheerfully which surprised Yu. “Come on in” Yu said leading her upstairs. “This is such a clean room just want I expect from a model student” Hisako made herself comfy on the couch whilst Yu sat on the bed. “Why are you here?” Yu asked curiously. “I think we both know that I’m here to talk about Yosuke. You know he’s devastated that your avoiding him.” Yu sighed. “Why would you care? Yosuke’s all yours now nothing I can do about it” Hisako just smirked. “Yosuke has never been mine. I only blackmailed him to go on a date with me. He is totally in love with someone else.” Hisako grinned looking at the expression that had now spread across Yu's face. “You mean you and Yosuke aren’t dating?” Yu asked and Hisako nodded. “Of course not. He is totally not my type and like I said he has someone else on his mind” Hisako winked and jumped off the sofa. “Well I have said my piece just promise me you’ll at least go and talk to him. He misses you though he won’t admit it. See ya” Hisako waved as she let her herself out. Yu just felt even more confused than before. He never expected to see Hisako at his door. The bigger question was if Hisako wasn’t the centre of his attention who was? Either way Yu knew he had to talk to Yosuke now


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu calls out Yosuke to try to express is feelings at last. Will it go to plan?

Yosuke looked out the window staring at the sun which was slowly setting over Inaba. It sure was a beautiful sight and the one who made me appreciate this sight was Yu. Walking over to his desk he sat down and sprawled out upon it. He knew now more than ever he had to figure out his feelings for Yu properly. He knew that Yu was special in a way no one could ever compare to and there was no doubt that Yu was attractive. Did they really mean he was in love with him? Yosuke blushed at the thought and shook his head vigorously. No no no! He wasn’t gay. How many times had he commented on Rise's figure or Yukiko's elegance. There was no way right? That didn’t explain how he got hard every time Yu exposed himself or recently touched him. He haven’t even been interested in Hisako instead thinking about Yu. How had he just realised this now? He must have some kind of feelings for Yu but he didn’t want to think about it. Yu’s face suddenly sprung to his mind and the thoughts of what had occurred that day in the station. Yu had pretty much said he was willing to consensual favours for Yosuke. The thought was surprising but also highly arousing. Just imagining Yu's hands around his member was enough to form a tent in his pants. He shouldn’t take advantage of Yu like this right? At the same time he couldn’t help but wonder what other things Yu would be willing to do. What if instead of his hands , he would be willing to use his mouth. He would that feel? Yosuke breathed heavily. No longer could he ignore the tightness in his boxers.

  
Making sure that the door was secure In case Teddie decided to randomly walk into his room which he did quite often. He undid his trousers and pulled down his boxers slightly to reveal his erecton which burst to life. Yosuke placed himself on a nearby chair and began to massage his cock. It felt good but nowhere near as pleasurable as when Yu had done it. He closed his eyes imaging Yu and that seductive voice. Yu pressing his hands against Yosuke’s member, twisting his nipples. The thoughts were coming in faster and faster. Yosuke tried to replicate Yu's actions, reaching up to his nipples and playing with them. He gasped surprised at how sensitive they were and how they caused his dick to twitch in response. He used his other hand to hold his member, pumping it slowly at first before stroking it rougher and rougher the more he got into it. Thoughts of Yu continued to circle round his head. He moaned slightly as thrusts into his hand, feeling warmer and hornier at every second. It wasn’t long before he came into his hand , groaning out Yu's name as he came. Coming down from the height of his orgasm Yosuke sighed. There was no doubt in his mind now that somewhere in his heart Yu was special to him. At that precise moment Yosuke heard his phone beep. “Hey we need to talk can you meet me at the riverbank in an hour” Yosuke instantly replied yes. He was glad that at least Yu was willing to talk to him now but there was still fear instilled in him about what to say in return.

  
Yu took the long way round to the riverbank hoping it would fear his thoughts and nervousness. Yu had already been out when he sent Yosuke that text and there was no point in going home now so he may as well walk around for a bit. It was definitely better than sitting around doing nothing. He watched as the sunset state to fade and the sky was slowly creeping into dark hues of blue. The view just like Yosuke was memorising and beautiful. He had no idea what he even wanted to say to Yosuke. As soon as he tried to form words they would just come out in a blur. His feelings for Yosuke. When had they even started? It felt like they had always been there. Just blossoming under the guise of friendship. Yu had know there was a strange attraction to Yosuke from the moment he had helped him out of that rubbish bin. He found himself wanting to spend more and more time with Yosuke. He didn’t realise at the time that these would develop into feelings of love. He never had the heart to tell Yosuke about these feelings especially after seeing his reaction to Kanji's shadow. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their friendship. These feelings only grew stronger though and now Yu knew he couldn’t hold back much longer before Yosuke worked it out. He could only pray that Yosuke wouldn’t hate him. At the very least they could still be friends right? Yu sighed looking up into the sky. Why couldn’t things just be simple. He heard the sound of his phone go off, glancing over it he realised the message was from Yosuke who had arrived at the riverbank. Yu hurried along the path taking in deep breathes. It was now or never.

  
Yosuke spotted Yu from a mile away. Somehow along the way he had grown accustomed to seeing Yu from a distance just by the way he walked. Yosuke himself took a deep breathe. He could feel his heart pounding for so many different reasons. What did You want to talk an out? How should he even around him? It was clear there was some change in their relationship now but what did that mean for them? Yosuke wasn’t even sure he wanted the answers to all the questions that were now filling his mind and making it harder to think clearly. “Hey” Yu said in that usual voice of his though Yosuke could have sworn it sounded slightly off. “Hey what made you want to come out here of all places?” Yosuke asked. He just had to keep the conversation normal and everything would go back to the way it was right? “ I wanted somewhere more private to talk to you and here felt appropriate. So much has happened here after all”. Yosuke knew what he was on about. Here was the place Yu had consoled him about Saki's death and they place where they had finally become equals. There was no doubt this place was special for both of them. Thinking about it like that made Yosuke even more nervous. It meant that Yu really wanted to have a serious talk with him. “There’s something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now. I just couldn’t find the right words to express how I felt about you Yosuke” He looked up to see Yu's face which was a mix between nervousness, flustered and bashful. Suddenly it dawned on Yosuke what Yu was going to say and he wasn’t ready. Not yet. He still hasn’t worked out his own feelings properly. He didn’t want to give an answer not yet. Panic spread throughout him which Yu must have picked up on. “Yosuke are you okay?” Yu asked, his voice filled with concern. Yosuke could only nod as he tried to calm down his rapid breathing. “ please not yet. I’m not ready to hear it yet” Yosuke could feel his eyes swell up and cursed himself for looking so pitiful right now. “can we just be friends for now? I need time” Yosuke pleaded. Yu looked confused for a moment but then nodded slightly. “You can take all the time to need. I’m not going to pressure you into anything anymore. Yosuke I’m sorry. I came on too hard. We can be friends for now if that is what you want”. Yosuke nodded but noticed the disappointment in Yu's face. Yosuke had gotten pretty good at working out Yu’s expressions after such a long time with him. He didn’t want to give Yu the wrong idea so gently and carefully he leant into Yu although his heart was still beating like crazy. “Please tell me some other time. I’ll be ready” Yosuke whispered but was sure that Yu had heard him. Yu then cautiously wrapped his arms around Yosue and when he didn’t resist , he only pulled him tighter. “ I’ll tell you one day but for now let’s just enjoy today” Yu said with a smile which always filled Yosuke with happiness. He could take his time. This feeling wasn’t something he had to rush just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke stays round Yu's for tea and is getting more comfortable about the idea of a relationship.

  
A week had passed since Yu had attempted to tell Yosuke about his feelings and Yosuke seemed to be taking it well. Better than expected in Yu's opinion. Their relationship had stayed mainly the same apart from the subtle movements Yosuke would make every now and then. Yu would be sitting peacefully whilst studying and Yosuke would slowly move on over closer to him. It wasn’t the only thing either. Yosuke was more likely to rest his head against Yu now and seemed in general alot more clingy. Yu didn’t mind in the slightest. It meant that there was at least some sort of progress and Yosuke was seriously thinking about them. The only problem now was that Yu had to try and restrain himself whenever Yosuke did these spontaneous acts. He had learnt his lesson from last time and was determined to be patient with Yosuke whilst he worked it all out but still he wanted noting more than to hug Yosuke and many other things which he couldn’t get distracted by right now.   
Yosuke had come over to the Dojima’s for teas on Yu's invite and he was currently accompanying Nanako as she sat in front of the TV answering questions. They both were shouting answers at the TV with great amusement.

  
“Its B, the answer is B” Yosuke shouted with confidence whilst Nanako laughed at him. It was amusing watching the two of them interact with each other. It was almost like Yosuke was part of the family.

  
“I believe the answer is in fact A” Yu answered walking over to the two of them. Nanako laughed and nodded knowingly.  
“Big bro is so smart” Nanako gleamed as the answer was revealed to be A after all. Yu grinned looking at the shock on Yosuke’s face with amusement.

  
“Looks like someone needs to study more often” Yu teased as Yosuke pouted at him. How could this guy be so cute without realising it. “Come on Nanako it’s time for bed” Now Nanako was pouting as well as Yosuke and Yu could feel himself melting. “I’ll read you a bedtime story” Yu comprised and Nanako grinned.

  
“Well I guess if big bro is going to read me a story I don't mind” Yu laughed as he lead Nanako upstairs.

  
Yosuke meanwhile got comfortable on the sofa as Yu took Nanako to bed. It was so heart-warming seeing Yu act like a big brother. It was like a new side to him that was only showed within the house and Yosuke had the pleasure of watching it play out. It had been a week since that incident and Yosuke had been seriously thinking about his feelings for Yu. There was no doubt in his mind now that there was some attraction to his best friend. He had even began to notice the small interactions between the two not them which he had passed off as friendship definitely felt like more now. He still was unsure about what to do about these growing feelings. They had always been there but more were noticeable now and Yosuke honestly felt scared.

  
“Yu your back” Yosuke bounced off the sofa as Yu entered the living room.  
“Nanako went out like a light. She must have been tired, we didn’t even finish the story” Yu grinned and Yosuke felt his heart pound through his chest. Yu sat down on the seat next to Yosuke, sighing as he lay his head back. Yosuke wanting to comfort him felt himself fall on him, placing his head on Yu’s lap. When he realised what he had done it was too awkward to sit back up. Yosuke panicked but was instantly calmed when he felt Yu’s fingers run through his hair soothingly. Yosuke purred at the touch, rolling around in pleasure. He turned to look up at Yu to see him blushing deeply. Yosuke couldn’t help but be attracted to that face and so he quickly turned his head. That’s when he noticed. The reason why Yu was blushing so brightly. Did he mention it or stay quiet. He shuffled around in awkward nervousness, unsure what to do when Yu let out a slight groan.

  
“Yosuke please don’t move so much” Yu whispered in such a breathless voice that Yosuke couldn’t help but feel turned on.   
He felt his own erection grown under his boxers at Yu's voice. No matter how much he tried to deny his feelings for Yu in the past , it looked like his body wasn’t going to let him carry on that way. He could see it in Yu’s face. He was biting his lip desperately trying to hold back. How could Yosuke resist. A feeling overcome him and soon all rational was lost and only his desires remained.  
“Hey umm partner what me to help you out there” Yosuke said in a small voice. Maybe to he was half hoping Yu wouldn’t hear him but from the look on his face it was clear he had.

  
“What are you talking about?” Yu asked almost innocently. If it had been anyone else he may have been able to fool them with that small smile but Yosuke had noticed the tone in his voice was slightly off.

  
“I mean I noticed it earlier and errmmm what I’m saying is I want to help out” Yosuke cringed at his own words.

  
He must have sounded so pathetic but at least it was out there now. Yu just looked at him thoughtfully like he was considering the decision but Yosuke didn’t want to wait. He pulled himself off Yu's very comfy lap, kneeling before him. Yu just looked on in confusion before Yosuke rested his hands on Yu’s thighs. He began tracing his fingers up Yu's leg , stopping just before he reached Yu’s package. Yu looked at him lustfully and longingly. It was clear he wanted this just as much as Yosuke wanted to do it. Yosuke danced his fingers up further, caressing Yu’s member through his dark jeans. Yu moaned approvingly as Yosuke then went to unzip his trousers. Yu lifted his behind up slowly allowing Yosuke to free his trousers and boxers allowing Yu's member to spring to life.

  
Yu groaned pushing himself closer to Yosuke. Yosuke gave a few gentle pumps at first. Seeing Yu's reaction was almost just as much pleasure. Seeing their leader being overwhelmed by him of all people. How could he not feel proud of that. He shuffled awkwardly as he tried to get comfy because his own boner was also just as desperate to break free as well. He stroked Yu harder and firmer causing even more elicit noises to form in Yu's mouth.

  
“Yosuke more..” Yu pleaded as he grinded into Yosuke hand desperate for more attention.

  
“what if inside this” Yosuke hinted by slipping his tongue out slightly. He definitely got the reaction he wanted as Yu groaned and nodded. Yosuke prepared himself before taking in Yu’s hardened member. It took a bit of getting used to at first since he had never really considered ever doing this for anyone but after a while he got used to Yu’s length and texture which clearly made it more pleasurable for the both of them. Yu was not even trying to hold his voice back now as he moaned loudly, grabbing on to Yosuke's head as he hopped up and down Yu.

  
“Aaaa Yosuke I’m gonna...” Yu didn’t even have time to finish his sentence as the liquid was released into Yosuke mouth. Yosuke hadn’t even thought that far ahead. This was also a part of Yu though and if he was going to accept this then he needed to do this. Hesitantly he swallowed down Yu's juices. Yu was now panting heavily and even Yosuke couldn’t help but feel frisky. Yu reached down to him and kissed him straight on the lips. Yosuke was in shock. He never expected this. The kiss was deep and lustful but was also filled with kindness. The only kind of kindness that Yu emitted and it warmed Yosuke’s heart.

  
“Well that was easier than I expected” Yu chuckled to himself. Yosuke was just about to ask what he was on about when he felt the wet patch that had formed on the front of his trousers.

  
“ Well you winded me up too you know” Yosuke argued feeling totally and utterly embarrassed by himself. How could he just cum from a kiss. Well it was true giving Yu a blowjob was highly arousing but still.

  
“You should get yourself cleaned up. You can borrow some of my clothes.” Yu said with a gentle smile on his face but it seemed like there was also guilt mixed In there. Yosuke made his mind up to ask Yu how he was feeling after he got changed.

  
He walked back downstairs in a pair of freshly cleaned pyjamas belonging to Yu. He spotted Yu sitting on the couch waiting for him.   
“Are you feeling better now?” Yu asked and Yosuke nodded.

  
“Yeah nothing beats a quick shower and some nice pyjamas. Hey can I steal them?” Yosuke joked and was happy to see Yu laugh as well.

  
“No way they are my best pair.” Yu replied. “Yosuke I just wanted to apologise. I mean I didn’t want to rush things or anything. I wanted to give you time to figure things out on your own but if m greediness got in the way I’m sorry” Yu genuinely looked upset with himself. Yosuke sat down next to him and held his hand gently.

  
“You have no reason to apologise partner. I did it because I wanted to” Yu looked like he was about to say something but Yosuke would never know what that was as Dojima walked in at that exact moment.

  
“Dojima” Yu jumped up clearly just as shocked as Yosuke was.

  
“You still up? Well I guess that’s a good thing. Having you up to look after Nanako. Sorry I’m back late. Working on another case.” Dojima sank into the chair , exhausted by his days work.

  
“What case was it his time?” Yu asked politely. Yosuke was surprised Dojima even responded.

  
“Ah another kids gone missing. It’s happening so often now I can’t keep up. She’s got a bit of a reputation though. Don’t know if it’s serious yet. You might know her she’s from your school. Her name is Hisako Osaka".

 

* * *

_I finally got this chapter out it feels like I have been writing it forever! Thank you to the people who commented on my last chapter to help me improve hopefully this is easier to read 😊 appreciate all the help and hope you enjoy._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke begin to explore Hisako's dungeon but when they get separated from the others things take a sexy turn.

Yosuke sat there in stunned silence taking in what Dojima had said. Hisako was missing. The first thought that came to mind was that the kidnapper had struck again and thrown Hisako into the TV world. He couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. Hisako had helped him with his feelings for Yu. He could at least return the favour. Dojima had gone to grab some coffee whilst Yu grabbed his coat.  
“Its about time you went home don’t want to keep you up too late or you’ll never be up” Yu laughed whilst Yosuke followed in his footsteps and grabbed his own coat.

  
As soon as they were out of the house Yosuke questioned Yu. “We need to save Hisako. There is no doubt she is another vitcim” Yosuke looked up desperately at Yu.

  
“We should check the TV first to see if she is actually there then we will save her if she is” Yu said trying to calm Yosuke’s worries.  
Yosuke nodded though Yu could tell he was still on edge. Yosuke was just that kind of guy who worried about everyone and it was especially obvious when somebody went missing. Yosuke was always the first to bring forth an investigation to help save them. Yu stood there half tempted to ask the could stay at Yosuke’s just to keep an eye on him.

  
“Partner I’m fine. We'll check the midnight channel and see if she has turned up then make it next move right?” Yosuke said like he was trying to convince himself as well. Maybe having some form of plan helped.

  
“If your sure?” Yu asked and Yosuke nodded. Yu watched as Yosuke walked off in the distance reaching his house at last. Yu waited till Yosuke had entered the house before heading back to his own. Why had Hisako been targeted? Had she even been on TV ? The questions floated around Yu's head but there was still no answer to them. The most he could do was head home, check the midnight channel and get some sleep before tomorrow.

  
Yosuke rolled on to his bed. He would be lying to himself he said he wasn’t worried about Hisako and her mysterious disappearance. That sickening feeling that he got whenever someone kidnapped had reappeared and all Yosuke could do about it was to pull his headphones on and watch the clock as it ticked till twelve. He turned over and watched the TV intently as the screen lit up. He was horrified when he saw Hisako appear. Much like when Rise had appeared Hisako was only wearing a bra and pants and was lying on a king size bed with her legs stretched out and her fingers rubbing her vagina though the fabric of her pants. Yosuke felt dirty just watching it but he needed to know that at least she was okay. After the screen when blank, he instantly called Yu to discuss their strategy as usual.

  
The next day the investigation gang were sat In the June’s food court discussing Hisako's disappearance. As Yu listened to everyone’s opinions on the matter he couldn’t help but constantly look over at Yosuke. It was clear he was irritated and worried but Yu didn’t want to call him out on it here in front of everyone. He himself couldn’t help but feel jealous that Hisako was taking up so much of Yosuke’s attention just when he thought they may be getting somewhere. It was only yesterday after all when Yosuke managed to give him that amazing blowjob.

  
“So partner we stocked up on stuff so we can go now right?” Yosuke asked and Yu thought about it. If they managed to save Hisako quicker it would certainly help ease Yosuke’s worries but was the team ready to take on another dungeon.

  
“I don’t know if we are ready yet” Yukiko whispered clearly uncertain. Even Chie besides her was looking to Yu for his opinion.  
“We can go and have a look at this dungeon and if it’s too much to do today we can head back and do some training the next day how does that sound” it was the only way e could think of to make everyone happy and it seemed like everyone agreed so they headed to the TV world determined to save Hisako.

  
Yu had decided that Kanji and Naoto were the best two to take along since they would be able to offer Yosuke support whilst they were there. He loved all his friends but Chie would argue with Yosuke and Teddie would irritate him and Yukiko well she liked staying by Chie's side so it mad sense to take the other two. Hisako's dungeon was much like Rise's it was worrying. The place was designed as some sort of strip club with faceless dancers dancing round poles and faceless people laughing and throwing money at them. The walls were a dark red and purple mix whilst the floor was black with mysterious white stains every now and then. Yosuke seemed more focused on saving Hisako but it was clear Kanji and Naoto felt uncomfortable hell even Yu felt weirded out by this place.

  
“Senpai how much further is there? This place just give me the creeps” Kanji asked starching his head nervously.   
“ we must be getting close because if you noticed the number of dancers has been increasing on each floor.” Naoto speculated pointing to the area now filled with dancers.

  
“ Why the hell is this place a strip club anyway” Kanji was getting flustered and Yu knew he had to calm him down before Yosuke saw the state he was in. Yosuke hadn’t said much but it was clear e wasn’t going to let anyone interior the search.   
“calm down Kanji if the rumours I have heard are correct, it seems like Hisako has a bit of a reputation for promiscuous acts towards others. I have heard she is not a pleasant person to be around” Naoto explained but at that point Yosuke jumped in.

  
“ The rumours are wrong! Hisako is a good friend. She may be more sexually active than others but she does care. She helped me” Yosuke looked like he was about to flip and Naoto seemed shocked by Yosuke’s sudden change in behaviour to respond.

  
“ Of course the rumours are wrong Naoto was just explaining what had been said. I believe Hisako is a good person too” Yu decided at that point to reach out and stroke Yosuke’s hand carefully. “we will save her I promise” Yosuke nodded and Naoto seemed relieved when Rise's voice filled their heads.

  
“Guys something big is about to happen watch out!” but at that point it was already too late. It felt like some sort of eruption had happened. Yu could only watch as everyone then fell down into a massive gaping big hole.

  
Yu groaned as he pulled himself off the cold floor. He Instantly looked up to see the damage but surprisingly there was none. Focused he got up to find Yosuke lying on a king sized bed. He was tied by some fluffy black handcuffs and a blindfold. Yu could see the fear in his expression because not only washed tied up he was hard and panting heavily.

  
Yu shock away any desire that came over him in that second and ran over to the bed to help his partner out of this weird situation.  
“Yosuke it’s me it’s Yu what happened here?” He asked trying to remove the handcuffs from him. Yu heard him breathe a sigh of relief.  
“Partner you’re here. I don’t know what happened. I just woke up and I was tied up. I remember somebody walking in and making me take this weird pill. After that well I,” Yosuke stopped as if considering if he should say what had happened.

  
“Go on” Yu encouraged as Yosuke bit his lip hesitantly.

  
“When I took this pill it made me feel weird like really weird. I feel so warm right now and we’ll it’s so unbearable” Yosuke wiggled around as if to make his point and Yu groaned at the sight. He as to stop himself thinking dirty thoughts.   
“I’ll get us out of here I promise” Yu said determined to ease Yosuke’s worries even just a bit.

Yosuke felt alot more comfortable now that Yu was here with him. He didn’t want to admit it but he was terrified that some sort of shadow was going to come and rape him or something. Just hearing Yu be so nearby just made him feel so much better. He could hear Yu moving around the room like he was searching for something.

  
“Dammit sorry Yosuke I can’t find the keys to the handcuff” He could hear the disappointment in Yu’s voice by right now he only had one desire.   
“Partner I couldn’t care less about the keys right now please” Yosuke shifted himself awkwardly hoping that Yu would get the message as he thrust his hips higher. If Yu didn’t do something soon he was gonna go crazy.

  
Yu on the other hand stared at the beauty before him as he gulped. Yosuke’s voice was filled with desperation. Every little movement he did was accompanied by a slight whine or a moan. The sexual tension that was filling the room was unbearable.

  
“Would it be okay if I helped you out?” Yu asked modestly not wanting to ruin anything between them once again. To his surprise Yosuke just laughed.

  
“Partner I’m going crazy just lying here. I’m so hard right now that I feel like I’m going to burst and if you don’t do something soon I don’t know what I’ll do” Yosuke managed to huff breathlessly. Yu took that as an invitation as he climbed on top of the bed siting next to Yosuke.  
Yu took in the view of Yosuke so helplessly wriggling about and decided his next move. He lifted Yosuke’s top ever so slightly. Just the slight breeze was enough to cause a reaction out of Yosuke who whimpered slightly . Yu grinned mischievously. It seemed like this pill had done more than make Yosuke horny but sensitive as well.

  
Taking advantage of that Yu smirked stroking each of his fingers over Yosuke’s torso causing Yosuke to thrust his hips up in need. “Your so needy right now Yosuke, show me more” Yu purred finally brushing his fingers over Yosuke’s nipples.

  
“Partnerrrr” Yosuke groaned with his member twitching through his pants begging to be released. Yosuke felt Yu’s warm fingers slide down his side’s and tug at his trousers playfully before pulling them off completely. Even just the freedom of having his trousers was relief as he spread his legs wider. Yu took that moment to press his knee into Yosuke’s member. “Yuuuuu I can’t” Yu pulled the blindfold off at that exact moment Yosuke came.

  
His dick twitched and body shook but the feelings of horniness still hadn’t gone away. “Are you okay” Yu asked caressing his cheek. Yosuke nodded weakly.

  
“Not enough....more” Yosuke managed to whimper out. Yu raised his eyebrows In surprise but didn’t complain in fact looked even more eager as he pressed his own hardened member onto Yosuke. They spent a couple of minutes grinding against each other eagerly. Before Yu pulled Yosuke’s underwear off. His fingers traced around Yosuke’s cock teasingly before sliding down to his twitching asshole. Yosuke groaned in appeasement.

  
“Yosuke can I?” Yu asked quietly outlining the rim of his asshole. A part of Yosuke was scared. He had never had sex with a girl let alone a guy but this was Yu. The same Yu who had always been there for him. Yu who was kind and gentle and the only one Yosuke had such intense feelings for.   
“please” Yosuke lifted himself up in Yu's view as Yu began to pick his fingers before sliding them In one by one. With every touch Yosuke felt like his body was being electrified. Every touch of Yu felt amazingly good and at that moment he knew for certain. Yu pressed his dick towards Yosuke and began thrusting into him. Yosuke groaned as he thrust against Yu as well in total euphoria. It didn’t take long for Yosuke to come once more but this time he felt Yu,s breathe against him as he panted and came inside Yosuke.

  
They both took a moment to gain their senses and Yosuke was grateful that the handcuffs seemed to have disappeared after they had sex. “So what do we do now?” Yu asked looking at the floor. Yosuke who had calmed down knew what he had to do but he didn’t want to make a confession here off all places.

  
“ We need to save Hisako but after that please can we talk.” Yosuke asked nervously. He didn’t even have any idea on what he was going to say to Yu. Yu nodded and lined up their clothes.

  
“Of course let’s get dressed and saved Hisako” Yosuke nodded and smiled.

  
“Thanks partner your the best” Yosuke smiled genuinely and Yu returned the smile. There had never been happier smiles in their life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke face Hisako's shadow.

Yu and Yosuke left the room and tried best to make it look like they hadn’t been doing anything suspicious. Just like how the handcuffs had disappeared, the door had reappeared straight after. Yosuke was displeased at the fact that he no longer had any clean underwear so Yu had sacrificed his own to please Yosuke. If going commando was the price to pay for that kid of service then Yu didn’t mind in the slightest.  
Yu could tell they were getting closer to the centre of Hisako's dungeon as the music was string louder and the suspicious sounds were getting clearer. Although Yosuke looked ready to take on the world to save Hisako, Yu was concerned that the others hadn’t arrive yet.

“Yu-kun” Yu turned round glad to see Naoto and Kanji emerge out of the shadows. “This must be where Hisako is” Naoto speculated as she examined the massive door in front of them.

“Be careful Senpai! I sense a strong power from that room” Rise warned. Yu looked over too the others.

“Is everyone ready?” Yu asked and everyone nodded. Yu carefully pulled open the door to see what looked like some sort of sex dungeon with a shadow of Hisako lying on a bed and the real Hisako tied to a closet.

“Hisako!” Yosuke ran straight over to her and started pulling off the rope. Yu focused his attention on the shadow who was eyeing the two of them up with an amused smile of her face.

“ So is he another one of your toys?” the shadow Hisako chuckled and Hisako shook her head.  
“ No!! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!” She cried falling into Yosuke.

“ We all know you don’t care about all these boys , you just want to prove yourself to society. You don’t want to be seen as weird. HAHA it makes me laugh how pathetic you are. You can’t even admit your own feelings. I’m more than happy to have your life” The shadow Hisako began walking towards them but that’s when Yu ran in-between them followed by Naoto and Kanji.

“ I won’t let you hurt them” Yu declared and the shadow laughed once more. Yu could hold off the shadow but he had to have faith in Yosuke. Faith in that he can talk to Hisako and sort things out.

Yosuke hugged the crying Hisako in his arms unsure what to do. He was glad when Yu stepped in to protect them. It made him feel a whole lot safer but that was just Yu in general. On look from Yu and Yosuke knew what he had to do. Hisako had some suppressed feelings like they all had and Yosuke was the only person capable of getting her to do few them.

“Hisako shadows appear when we hold back our own feelings. Is there something you have been hiding from everyone? Something you don’t want people to know?” Yosuke asked and surprisingly Hisako laughed.

“You don’t beat about the bush do you?” Hisako wiped the gets out of her eyes.

“You really think people are going to accept you? Your a freak! The weirdo who likes girls. That’s why you did all this. If you have sex with enough men maybe you might actually find one you are attracted too. How stupid can you be?” Shadow Hisako smirked when they heard Hisako whimper slightly.

“That’s not true. Your not a freak for liking girls” Yosuke tried to convince her but Hisako pushed him away.

“ You should hate me! Everyone else did. I just use people. I’m not Homosexual. I can’t be!” Hisako cried out and the shadow started blowing with glee. Yosuke had to do something fast.

“Listen to me! Why do you feel the need to label yourself? It doesn’t matter who you like! We are all people . It doesn’t make you a freak. I was the same as you. I got weirded out by that kind of stuff and was a real jerk because of it but then I found someone who I could love with all my heart and it didn’t matter what or who they were I loved them. You helped me realise that Hisako. You were the first person who ever knew and you treated me like a normal person so why should it be any different when it comes to yourself? Your a good friend and we have all accepted you for who you are. You just need to accept yourself” Yosuke grabbed Hisako by the shoulders and she nodded slightly.

“You really mean all that?” she asked through broken tears.

“Of course I did. I know its not an easy thing to do but you just need to take the first step okay?” Yosuke said reaching out his hand to her. Hisako slowly took his hand and faced the shadow.

“Your the part of me I didn’t want to exist. I’m still afraid of you but I can’t let you stood me from living my life. I will accept you as you are! People will accept me. People already have accepted me! I won’t hide behind fake relationships anymore!” Hisako screamed as the shadow smiled before disappearing.

At that point Hisako from to the floor with exhaustion. Everyone ran towards her helping her back on her feet.  
“Are you okay” Yu asked leading her a shoulder.

“I will be. Narukami I believe can you do one thing for me?” she asked with a smile on her face. “Promise me you will look after Yosuke. He is a good person. He was the only person who rejected my advances and still wanted to be friends. I owe him alot” She whispered and Yu smiled.

“ I will do. I should thank you as well. I don’t know how but it sounds like you helped Yosuke out as well” Yu grinned and they both shook hands as Kanji and Naoto came to help assist Hisako out of he dungeon.

The walk back wasn’t that far but it felt alot longer with everything that had happened. Kanji and Naoto were in front helping Hisako whilst Yu had hung back with Yosuke keeping a distance from the three others. Thankfully Hisako was talking their ears off so they couldn’t hear what was happening behind them which Yu was grateful for. Yosuke had been blushing the entire way back and Yu couldn’t help but tease him.  
“So Hisako helped you find out the person you loved then?” He smirked and Yosuke turned away.

“not here” Yosuke sighed and Yu laughed.

“Of course but I can’t wait to hear your confession now. No getting out of it”

“Fine I get it. Can you meet me in our special spot above Inaba later. I’ll tell you everything” Before Yu could reply Yosuke had ran off to join the others and Yu smiled. He could wait a little longer for the confession after all he was certain now how much he loved Yosuke and pretty certain Yosuke would respond d with the same feelings which filled him with joy.

* * *

_I hope people enjoyed this chapter. I didn't really know the best way to express Hisako feelings of coming out since I have ever had to do it myself but I hope it's not too badly written. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter so look forward to it! Comments are appreciated 😊_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Yu finally confess their feelings for each other.

The investigation team spent the rest of the afternoon making sure Hisako got back home okay and that she was comfortable. Her parents were relieved to see her and thank everyone involved for bringing her back home and so they got stuck in a time loop of everlasting biscuits and appraisal. Hisako finally managed to make her mum stop talking which everyone used as a opportunity to escape.  
Yosuke couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for at least helping. He was glad that he could help Hisako and that feeling filled him with pride but there was now another feeling to address. Yosuke watched as Yu thanked everyone for their hard work and one by one each of their friends left to get some much needed rest.

  
“Shall we get going then?” Yu asked surprising Yosuke out of his daydream. “You wanted to go to the plains right?” Yu asked again and Yosuke nodded.

  
“Sorry just spacing out” Yosuke explained. There was already a million thoughts going through his head that he just couldn’t pay attention to anything else.

  
“I understand don’t worry about it. Let’s go” Yu smiled holding out his hand. It was clearly a signal. A signal Yosuke had done to Hisako not long ago to help her out now Yu was doing it to him. No doubt but to ease his worries. Yosuke gently cupped Yu’s warm hand and Yu pulled him closer as they walked down the plains.

  
Yosuke really didn’t know what to say as he was thinking how to formulate his own words for when they got there so they continued to walk in silence. Yu didn’t complain in fact he didn’t seem to mind at all. He just held Yosuke closely and hummed to himself. It was such a Yu thing to do. He never needed to explain himself to Yu. He just understood without any questions asked. He always appreciated that about Yu. If only he could form these thoughts Into words that would be great.

  
Time was running out to think though as their special spot was coming closer into view. Yosuke took a deep breathe. Everything was going to be fine. This was Yu he was talking to after all. At this point as well he was pretty sure he knew Yu’s feeling but that didn’t make him any less nervous. There was no going back after his feelings were out in the open but then again he didn’t want to imagine a life without Yu or Yu spending his life with someone else.

  
“Its still as pretty as always” Yu stared down on the town of Inaba with happiness. Never in his life had he found a place he could call home apart from Inaba. Yosuke walked over nervously and nodded. Yu knew there was no point pushing him into saying anything about their relationship. It would only spook him but he wanted to at least say how much Inaba meant to him.

  
“I never thought I would enjoy living here so much after being passed around so many different places but Inaba really does feel like a home. I met so many wonderful people. It feels like I have one big family here. This probably sounds so sappy by thank you for being my friend Yosuke” Yu watched as Yosuke's face shifted from nervously to blushful. He could see the faint red shade brushing over his cheeks and with the sunset shining in his blond brown hair Yu could honestly say he had never found anyone nor attractive than Yosuke.

  
“I love you ... Ermm ...I mean...I messed this up” Yosuke sighed covering his now bright red face with his hands. Yu couldn’t help but find him adorable. He gently pulled Yosuke hands away from his face, leaning in ever so slightly so their bodies were pressed against each other softly. At that moment he cupped Yosuke’s cheek and kissed him gently. Yosuke lips felt amazing and everything Yu imagined them to be and better. They stood there exploring each others mouths before Yu gained the courage to slowly poke his tongue in and to his surprise Yosuke let him.  
Every other time felt nothing compared to this feeling right now. Both boys hearts were pounding loudly, locked in a embrace and make out session. Maybe because Yu knew for sure how that Yosuke returned his feelings. It made the whole world seem different. He never wanted to let this feeling go again.

  
Yosuke was eagerly leaning into him wanting to feel his touch longer. The warmth of his body was warming up his own as their lips mingled into each other. It took a while for them to part again and when they did Yosuke laughed nervously. He had always wanted this for the longest of time and now it was finally a reality.

  
Yu slipped is hands around Yosuke's back pulling him in closer. He watched to touch all of him leaving no skin untouched. That’s when Yu noticed that something hard was pressed against him and Yosuke jumped back blushing a deep shade of red. Yu could only smirk at the fact that Yosuke was getting turned on by him.

  
“I’m sorry I just didn’t expect you to do anything ermm like that” Yosuke twiddled his fingers looking down at the floor and Yu lifted his hand to Yosuke’s face.

  
“I love you Yosuke. I have done since the beginning but I didn’t want to scare you or ruin our friendship. The more I got to know the more I fell In love with you. I’m sorry if I rushed things. I was so worried that you may start dating Hisako and I got scared. I didn’t wan to lose you and it caused me to do stupid things” Yu looked down at the floor hoping that Yosuke could only accept his apology.

  
Yosuke finally looked up at him and brushed his face against Yu's comforting hand. “ I was a bit of a jerk too. I didn’t really know what I wanted and acted indecisive but I finally know now”.

  
Yosuke grabbed both of Yu's hands and smiled shyly. “if you don’t mind will you be my boyfriend?” Yu burst out laughing at how adorable Yosuke looked an how happy he felt at that statement. Yosuke puffed his cheeks out clearly offended. “well if you don’t want to I guess I can always ask Hisako” he teased and Yu grabbed him once more with a bit too much force as they both fell in the floor with Yosuke on top of him.

  
“of course I will be your boyfriend. As if I’m going to let you go now I know how you really feel” Yu smirked pulling Yosuke closer into the hug. It had been a long time journey but Yosuke had finally admitted his feelings and nothing made him happier than the prospect of spending the rest of his life with Yu.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to upload 😭 I had an exam I was stressing over and playing all the persona dancing games so I haven't had much time to write this but I finally did the last chapter woo now to do the last chapter of June's heroine before starting my new idea hope you enjoyed 😁

 


End file.
